


I Promise

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Sharing the same creator, you’d think they all got on. For the most part, they did. Chase, JJ, Marvin and Jackieboy Man were pretty much best friends, while Henrik loitered in the middle as a neutral character to look after whoever needed help and Anti was the clear evil.TW: Mention of past suicide attempt, depression and a little violence.





	1. Chapter 1

Sharing the same creator, you’d think they all got on. For the most part, they did. Chase, JJ, Marvin and Jackieboy Man were pretty much best friends, while Henrik loitered in the middle as a neutral character to look after whoever needed help and Anti was the clear evil. 

Usually Anti didn’t interact with the others. Despite sharing a house, he rarely came in contact with the other egos since he spent the majority of his time with his boyfriend who was a demon like him named Dark. When they did, on the odd occasion, interact, someone always came away hurt; whether that was emotionally or physically. Anti had a tendency to unnecessarily wave around his knife and snap out nasty words he (hopefully) did not mean.

Out of a sheer need to protect their friends, Marvin and Jackieboy Man would be very defensive. That’s how they got themselves in this specific position.

Anti had an arm wrapped around Chase’s neck but in no way was it friendly. Chase was struggling and he was finding it hard to breathe under the tight grip. Anti showed no mercy. 

Marvin was muttering some things under his breath that no one could hear; not that they’d understand if it was audible. The words were another language, one most people weren't even aware existed. Sparks flew out of his hands towards the demon who just laughed in response. Jackieboy Man was trying his best not to look into Chase’s desperate eyes as he curled his hand into a tight fist. He sent it flying towards Anti, hitting him right in the jaw. He gasped at the impact but didn’t weaken his grip on Chase.

Henrik was watching everyone’s moves, unsure of what to do. His mouth had fallen open at some point and he hadn’t bothered to shut it so he looked fairly astonished. Astonished was the perfect way to describe him, as well as JJ. JJ was frightened as he hid behind the doctor, refusing to watch his best friends fight.

“ _No OnE wOuLd MiSs HiM_.” Anti said, his voice a glitch-y mess. Tears streamed down Chase’s face as every word ate at him, feeding his already insecurity-ridden thoughts. 

“That’s a lie! We would all miss him! Let him go, Anti. You know what Marvin and I are capable of.” Jackieboy Man yelled, courage laced in his tone. Anti’s guard faltered a little as he awaited a rise from Marvin. He seemed surprised that no anger was apparent in the magician. In fact, no emotion was displayed in his countenance at all; he remained nothing but concentrative. Jackieboy Man was an expert at fighting crime so he was quick to notice Anti’s weakened defence. He dived forward, tackling the demon to the floor. Chase immediately fell out of his grip and let out a cry, staggering forward to join JJ behind the doctor.

“ _YoU aLl ShOuLd GiVe Up. No OnE cArEs AbOuT yOu AnD yOu’Ll AlL bE fOrGoTtEn OnE dAy_.” Anti growled, flipping Jackieboy Man over with all his strength so he was in control of the fight. He had somehow gotten a knife out of his pocket at some point and the blade was suddenly against Jackieboy Man’s neck. He was gasping as his hands desperately tried to hit the demon but to no avail. 

Marvin’s hands were shaking as he was unable to conjure up a spell strong enough to remove the knife from Anti’s grip. He was trying his best but he kept stumbling on his words and, in the intense moment, he had forgotten what to say. It was all hopeless.

Until a loud _bang_ rang out through the building. Anti’s glitch-y scream was then heard as he rolled off of Jackieboy Man onto the floor, his left hand pressed into his right shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase was standing in front of the doctor, his hands wrapped around a gun as his chest rapidly rose and fell. It was clear that he was panicking as the gun fell to the ground after Anti’s scream was heard. Silence lapsed in the room until the gun came in contact with the floor, the sound it made seemingly echoing around the room. 

“Chase?” Marvin mumbled, the first to speak. Chase was horrified as he brought his arms to his chest and held himself. His eyes were glistening with tears but he was in too much shock to let them fall.

“What have I done..?” He whispered, backing away from Anti whose eyes were scrunched shut. Henrik was at his side, pressing a cloth into Anti’s wound. “I-I-“ Chase couldn’t continue because a sob slipped out. He clasped both hands over his mouth. When JJ placed a hand on his shoulder, he was quick to flinch away and gasp.

Henrik muttered something before picking Anti up and rushing him out of the room. He was probably being taken to Henrik’s lab where he’d treat the demon and hopefully keep him alive.

Chase’s legs turned to jelly as he fell to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He hugged them tightly, burying his head into them as he cried. His mind just kept replaying the moment when Anti had been shot and how his eyes had widened in... fear. The demon was never afraid.

“He’ll be okay.” Someone whispered. Chase couldn’t tell who and he could barely make out their words through his loud wails. “You only shot his shoulder and he’s a demon so-“

“It doesn’t matter.” Chase’s voice was quiet and extremely shaky. “I shot someone.”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright-“

“It’s not... What if my kids find out? I’m such a shit role model... no wonder Stacy left and took the kids away from me.”

“Don’t say that. If you hadn’t done that, who knows what Anti would have done to us? He could have killed me for all we know. You could have saved my life, man.”

Chase stood up and didn’t reply to the last comment. He just slowly made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

\- 

Anti was alive. He was breathing. His shoulder was wrapped up but he seemed okay. 

Chase watched the demon as he slept, biting his lip so hard that it drew blood. _He did that. He was the reason someone was laying in a hospital bed, wounded by a gun shot._ “I’m sorry,” He whispered to the demon, swallowing thickly. Out of sheer habit, he lifted up his hat and ran a slow hand through his hair before placing it back on his head. “I didn’t want to hurt you... I just got scared...”

“This isn’t your fault, you know?” Chase jumped at the sound of another voice. He turned to see Henrik was watching him and he had no idea how long he had been standing there. “He brought this upon himself by trying to hurt Jackie.”

“No one deserves to be shot. It’s fucking painful, dude.” Chase looked down at his trainers, shifting his weight from one foot to another to portray how uncomfortable and upset he was.

“I know but what else could you have done? He was about to cut Jackie’s throat which could have killed him.”

“Why can’t we just all get along for once?” Chase had become such a _cry baby_ since Stacy had left. Even the slightest trigger set him off into heavy sobs and he wished it didn’t but he couldn’t help it. A tear trickled down his cheek. “All we ever do is fight and I can’t stand it. It reminds me of Stacy and how we’d scream at each other. Fighting does nothing but make the problem worse.”

“I know but-“

“Nothing is an excuse for hurting people.”

“You’re right. We should all sit down and talk about this once Anti’s awake.”

Chase nodded and sighed. He watched closely as Henrik turned to leave, probably to update the others on Anti’s state. He stopped and turned around just as he reached the door. “Where’d you get the gun though?”

“Huh?” Chase asked, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning slightly.

“Where’d you get the gun? I know Anti refuses to use any weapon other than a knife and none of the other egos are violent enough to own a gun.”

“Oh... I really don’t think it matters...”

“I think it does.”

“I just found it.”

“How though? You must have been quick if you had time to go and get it whilst Anti was fighting Jackieboy Man... That means you probably knew where to look.” Henrik placed a gentle hand on Chase’s shoulder, as if to show how he was there for him but Chase just shrugged it off.

“I had it, okay?” He kept his volume down because he secretly hoped Henrik hadn’t heard and they’d stop the conversation there. He had heard.

“Why would you have it? I thought trick shots were merely done by Nerf guns?”

“It wasn’t for a trick shot... I had it because I-“ Henrik raised his eyebrows to encourage the man to continue. “I used it, remember?” The question hung in the air for a moment as neither dared to say another word. It hit Henrik harshly, like a tsunami crashing into him and knocking him off of his feet.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t connect the-“

“It’s fine.” Chase muttered before he could finish. Then he had rushed out of the room, gone back to his bedroom and cried some more.

-

“Henrik told me why you had the gun.” Jackieboy Man whispered, placing a hand on Chase’s thigh. Chase’s eyes gazed down at it for a moment, just to prevent him from looking at Jackieboy Man.

“He wasn’t meant to tell anyone. That’s private.” Chase grumbled but he didn’t seem angry. What he felt was just... numbness. He couldn’t feel anything other than a dull ache in his chest.

“Why do you still have it? We all thought you’d have gotten rid of it.” Chase sniffed so Jackieboy Man rubbed away his tear with his gloved hand. “You can talk to us, you know? Please don’t let it go as far as it did before... I don’t think I- or any of the other egos- could bare almost losing you again. You’re so much more important than you let yourself on to be. Stacy never deserved you. She’s missing out on an amazing man. You’re hilarious and kind and you pretty much saved my life so I’d say you’re extremely brave too.”

“I’m not brave... I’m pathetic. Shooting someone out of fear is not brave.”

“You didn’t know what to do. You reacted better than the others, didn’t you? They were in too much shock and I bet they’d have let Anti drive that knife right into my throat.”

“You know that isn’t true. Marvin would have found a spell eventually.”

“None of them were quick enough though, were they? Your speedy reaction time saved my life. Looks like all those video games and trick shots are paying off, hey?” Chase nodded slowly but he still couldn’t bring himself to believe Jackieboy Man’s words. “I almost tried to give up again.” He whispered.

“Oh, Chase... come here...” Jackieboy Man wrapped his arms around Chase who was trembling as if he was freezing cold. In reality, he was really hot. 

“That’s- That’s why I still had my gun. It’s so hard and sometimes I feel like- like I can’t take it anymore.” Chase sobbed into Jackieboy Man’s shoulder. Jackieboy Man frowned, rubbing Chase’s back soothingly but neither his sobs nor his shaking died down at all.

“Chase, you’re one of the strongest people I have met. Getting through something as difficult as your divorce must have been so hard for you and I’m really proud. You know giving up is not an option, right? You’ve made it this far and I sincerely believe you can make it further. One day things will be okay and I promise that.”

“You do?” Chase pulled his head away from Jackieboy Man’s shoulder to look into his eyes. As Chase’s blue eyes were wide and they sparkled with tears, he looked like an innocent child. Jackieboy Man wished he had a villain he could fight to take away his friend’s sadness but Chase’s only enemy was his own mind.

“I do. Anti will be okay. Henrik told us that the bullet didn’t go deep enough to cause any serious damage so you haven’t even hurt him that bad. When he wakes up, we have all agreed to sit down and talk about this so... no more shouting or fighting.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Chase smiled very slightly and closed his eyes whilst he inhaled deeply to calm himself down. “Chase, can you promise me something?” He hesitantly nodded. “Please never give up.”

“I can’t do-“

“Please. I’m really worried about you.”

Chase went silent as his eyes scanned the man sitting in front of him. He noticed how upset he looked which was odd since Jackieboy Man usually wore one of the widest smiles of the egos. He was the one who had so much energy and was pretty much a ray of sunshine in the household. Chase was more like a raincloud as he made everyone else’s lives more dreary and made the sunshine a little dimmer. He frowned at the comparison but, for some unknown reason, he found himself whispering, “I promise. I promise I won’t give up.”

Jackieboy Man was then tearing up as he hugged Chase for a second time, that time a lot tighter. In that moment, Chase’s raincloud became something much more beautiful: a rainbow. 

And, at times, the rain returned. It made him want to shut himself away in his room for endless hours as the thoughts ate at him and made him cry but it was okay. He would eventually be okay one day and that thought kept him going.

Anti woke up a few days later and all of the egos talked about what had happened. He was grumpy and stubborn but even he wasn’t immune to feeling sympathy for poor Chase. He grumbled out an apology before promising to keep his violence to outside the house. (Maybe they had hoped he’d lay off violence completely but he was a demon, after all. It was who he was and... he couldn’t help it. Violence made Anti who he was as much as trick shots made Chase who he was and magic made Marvin who he was.)


End file.
